


Blended

by Kobi_chan



Category: Jrock, LUNA SEA, X JAPAN
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Corporal Punishment, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 19:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobi_chan/pseuds/Kobi_chan
Summary: In a world where shape-shifters and humans live together in harmony (most of the time). Yoshiki and his husbands, Hide and Sugizo, have a very blended family.WARNING: Spanking as punishment. If you don't like such things turn back now.





	Blended

**Author's Note:**

> Yoshiki - human married to Sugi and Hide
> 
> Hide - wolfshifter married to Sugi and Yoshiki
> 
> Sugizo - lionshifter married to Hide and Yoshiki
> 
> Luna - daughter of Yoshiki(papa) and Sugi(daddy), half human half lionshifter, older sister
> 
> *Kobi - daughter of Yoshiki(papa) and Hide (daddy), half human half wolfshifter, younger sister
> 
> *OC

Hide knew he was going to be in trouble. There was no way he could get away with this. Even if he got rid of the evidence, there were witnesses. And he's daughter's tended to have loud mouths. No way they could keep it a secret.

He'd fallen asleep. He was supposed to be watching the girls and he fell asleep. They would definitely rat him out. Besides Sugi would be home soon and he hadn't even finished cleaning up the girls yet alone his room.

Sugizo had gone on a big grocery trip. Once a month they liked to stock up. He had been reluctant to take the girls because he knew that they would be tired way before he was done. So Hide had volunteered to stay home with them. He hated grocery shopping anyway. 

While the girls were playing together in their room Hide decided to do some light house cleaning. He'd just finished making the bed in the master room he shared with his two husbands and laid down for a moment, playing a game on his phone. Next thing he knew he was waking up to the giggles of two little girls covered in makeup.

They'd come in to find Hide for a snack. But when they saw that he was asleep and the vanity where their dads kept their makeup, the girls had a different idea. Make-over.

And boy, were the two of them covered in it. Hide's liquid eyeliner, Sugi's eye shadow, Yoshiki's lipstick, foundation, blush, all of it all over them and the floor. 

It was a good thing Yoshiki was away on a business trip and wouldn't be back for a week. Dealing with Sugi would be bad enough. But if Yoshiki saw what had happened Hide knew his butt wouldn't survive the others anger. 

At the moment though, he was in his bathroom. Bathing the girls in the large master tub. As he scrubbed, he could hear footsteps come into the bedroom. They stopped suddenly and Hide knew Sugi had spotted the mess. The footsteps then started again headed towards the bathroom.

“Hide, did some happen? Are you-” Sugi started as he opened the door but stopped mid-sentence when he saw the scene before him. His two daughters in the tub, with smudges of makeup on them. And his husband desperately trying to scrub them clean. 

“What happened?” Sugi asked brow furrowed. When no one seemed willing to give him an answer he repeated himself, but with more authority. This time the girls not wanting to get extra punishment told the story.

How they'd been playing with their barbies and had gotten hungry. How they went to find Hide to fix them a snack and he was asleep. How the makeup had looked so pretty and fun. How the mess was an accident and they were just playing. How Hide had woken up and gotten angry with them. How he'd scolded and spanked them and brought them in here to take a bath. 

The whole time they talked Hide avoided making eye contact with his husband. Only glancing at Sugizo out of the corner of his eye occasionally. Hide tried to gauge Sugi's reaction, but the other man remained passive throughout the story. Simply grabbing some towels and another rag out of the closet, rolling up his sleeves, and helping bathe the girls. With the occasional nod or “uh-huh”, to prompt the girls to continue.

“Well, I think you both certainly needed a bath,” Sugi started after they finish their story, “and deserved a spanking. Especially you Luna, I've told you before that you're not old enough for makeup yet.”

“I'm sorry Daddy.” The older girl sniffled as she was lifted out of the tub and wrapped in a towel. “Please don't spank me again.”

“I not going to.” Sugi sighed giving his daughter a hug. “But we are definitely going to have to discuss whether or not you can go to the sleepover this weekend. Okay?”

“Okay” she whined. By this time Hide had also pulled Kobi out and wrapped her up. Standing there holding the girl, his eyes downcast Hide waited for Sugi to scold him. 

“Hide?” 

“Yes?” The wolfshifter's voice trembled a bit, knowing what was coming.

“How about you go get the girls dressed and I'll try and clean up the mess in the bedroom. It won't be good if we let the carpet get stained. Yoshiki will be angry when he gets home.” Hide's head snapped up at the lionshifter's words his eyes questioning. Was that it? Wasn't he going to be punished? Was the other not mad at him? But his husband's face revealed nothing.

“Ok.” Was all he could manage. Picking up Luna he carried the girls to their room and helped them into pajamas. Then he took them to the kitchen and quickly fixed them a snack. While they ate Hide headed back to the master bedroom to check how Sugi was doing with the mess.

He stood and watched as the lion, down on his knees, finished scrubbing the last of the makeup out of the carpet. Walking over he wrapped his arms around the man's neck and buried his face in his hair.

“I'm sorry.”

“I know.” Sugi stood up and turned around, pulling Hide in for a tight squeeze and a kiss on the head before pulling away from the man. 

“But we both know what you deserve.” Sugi grabbed Hide by the wrist as his husband tried to back away from him. Leading him over to the bed Sugi sat down still holding on to Hide's wrist. “What happened Hide?”

“I fell asleep. I was making the bed and I sat down and was looking at my phone and I fell asleep. I'm sorry, Sugi.” Tears threatened to spill from Hide's eyes as he attempted to explain himself.

“Your phone? Hide were you playing games on your phone when you were supposed to be watching the girls?” Sugi accused. 

“Yes.” his voice broke with that one simple word. Knowing that he'd let the man he loved down the hot, salty tears streamed from his eyes. 

Then he was being pulled over his husband's knee. A hand on his back held his body down against the bed and Sugi's other leg had his pinned. He began to cry harder as he felt his pants being pulled down. The first swat came down hard on his backside causing Hide to gasp. It was clear that Sugizo meant business and tears or no tears he wasn't about to go easy on the wolf. 

By the tenth swat Hide was whimpering and whining and wriggling all over the place. By the fifteenth his feet were kicking wildly. By the twentieth he was crying out with each swat and pleading with Sugi to stop. By the time Sugizo stopped the punishment Hide was sobbing loudly unable to put up a fight anymore.

“There, there. It's over, you're going to be okay.” Patting his husband on the back Sugi whispered soothing words. When he had calmed down, Sugizo pulled Hide to his feet. Looking at his tear-stained face Sugi smiled gently. 

“Hey baby, you're forgiven. I still love you.” He wiped away the last of the tears, from the other's eyes. 

“I know, I love you too.” Hide fell forward wrapping his arms around the man, hugging him tightly. Chuckling Sugi hugged him back, before pulling his pants up earning him a small whine. 

“Okay love, we need to go check on the girls. And we still have groceries to put away.” Hide groaned loudly and Sugi laughed. He really did love the guy, no matter what.


End file.
